James Bond
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [oneshoot! KYUMIN. For the first time Seme!Kyuhyun] Sungmin berkata, setelah aku membelikannya kacamata yang mirip dengan punya James Bond maka ia akan menerima ku menjadi kekasihnya -Kyuhyun.


**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**James Bond [Kyuhyun Sungmin]**

**Untuk pertama kali, Seme!Kyuhyun**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. Typo(s).**

**Summary : Sungmin berkata, setelah aku membelikannya kacamata yang mirip dengan punya James Bond maka ia akan menerima ku menjadi kekasihnya -Kyuhyun.**

**[oneshoot]**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi hyung tidak membawakan jjamyeon yang aku pesan –tepatnya hyung ku yang berusia seperempat abad lebih 2 tahun itu suka sekali lupa. Dan paling menyebalkan, ia menyalahkan tugas-tugas dikantor. Aku dan hyung berbeda 10 tahun, wajar saja bila aku bermanja-manja padanya yang sudah menggantikan appa menjadi presdir diperusahaan tekstil keluarga Cho –marga keluargaku.

Aku mengirim pesan kepada Lee Sungmin –tetangga ku dari kami masih sama-sama menjadi janin. Mencurahkan kekesalanku kepada Sungmin. Dia namja manis yang sangat baik. Juga sangat sabar. Okay, aku memang salah –selalu membuat dirinya menunggu ku bermain game di Mall atau dirumah ku sendiri, menjadikannya target bully setiap waktu. Balasannya, Sungmin adem-ayem saja. Membuat aku yah merasa tidak bersalah.

Aku mendapat balasan hanya selang beberapa detik. Ini juga merupakan sesuatu yang aku sukai, Sungmin tidak pernah tidak membalas atau tidak mengangkat bila aku menghubungi. Aku sempat berpikir Sungmin melengketkan ponselnya ditelinga. Hahahaha.

Balasannya membuat aku tersenyum senang lagi. Dia pasti selalu mengataiku kekanakan, tidak dewasa, padahal artinya sama. XD

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan aku, "Masuk." Sahutku sekenanya. Ternyata hyung, masih memakai kemeja kantornya –hyung masuk membawa bungkusan kecil ditangan. Aku berpura-pura acuh –katakan saja aku kekanakan, terserah. "Kyunie... hyung membawakanmu jjamyeon. Jangan marah lagi, nde." Aroma jjamyeon merasuk ke indera penciumanku. Aku segera tersenyum lima jari kepada hyung.

"Hyung keluar untuk membelikannya?" hyung mengangguk. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghantuiku. Aku selalu bertingkah kelewatan. "Mianhae hyung..." aku menunduk. Aku menerima usapan dikepala dari hyung. "Gwenchana Kyunie. Kau satu-satunya dongsaeng yang hyung punya. Hyung tidak mungkin tidak menurutimu, eoh?" hyung menyentil hidungku pelan.

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Hyung memang yang terbaik!" aku mengangkat kedua jempol tangan diudara, mengacungkannya pada hyung.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sungmin?" acara makanku terhenti gara-gara pertanyaan ambigu hyung –sukses membuatku tersedak. Cepat-cepat hyung memberi segelas air mineral.

"Ya! Hyung menyebalkan!" pekik ku. Hyung tertawa lepas, mungkin karena dia melihat rona merah yang pasti tercetak indah dikedua pipiku.

"Berarti belum, eoh?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya hyung..." aku berkata lirih.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Aku memandang hyung bingung. "Dirimu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan kalah dari Cho Siwon ini." Hyung membusungkan dada. Aku berdecih, hyung memang adalah namja yang mendekati kata sempurna –mengingat kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan. Tidak ada yeoja yang tidak terpesona olehnya, bahkan nenek-nenek ujur sekalipun. Sayang sekali, hyung belum memiliki kekasih. Terkadang aku penasaran mengapa hyung tidak tertarik dengan para yeoja yang memikatnya.

Hyung keluar kamar ku. Aku meletakkan jjamyeon diatas meja nakas. Merebahkan diri diatas kasur dan melihat langit-langit kamar. Masalah ini lebih penting dari jjamyeon ataupun PSP.

Masalah tentang cinta.

**:::**

"Kyuhyun! 20 menit lagi aku ada les. Aku pulang saja ya." Tanganku sibuk menekan-nekan tombol untuk menghabiskan monster-monster jelek dilayar yang menjadi musuhku. Rengekan Sungmin yang kesekian membuat jantung ku berdetak tambah cepat.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Sejujurnya pikiranku tidak fokus kepada permainan ini, melainkan misi menyatakan cinta kepada Sungmin yang sialnya aku lupa dia ada les hari ini.

Tanda kematian bagiku –**GAME OVER –**terpampang besar dilayar. Aku bisa mendengar suara kikikan Sungmin disebelah. Astaga! Kapan aku kalahnya?  
"Nah, Kyuhyun. Ayo kita pulang!" Sungmin menarik paksa tanganku meninggalkan arena permainan. Aku mengulang-ulang kalimat yang nantinya akan aku utarakan. Heck! Aku benar-benar gugup.

"Su-Sungmin!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak memanggilnya. Sungmin melepas genggamannya dan memandangku aneh. "Pendengaranku masih bagus Kyu." Sindirnya.

Aku meneguk ludah kasar. Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?

"Hey. Kau kenapa?" tatapan Sungmin menyelidik tepat diwajahku. Tiba-tiba saja bibirku menjadi kelu. "Ak-aku..." Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ekor mataku bergerak liar ke segala penjuru asalkan bukan mata tajam yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Semalam eomma mengatakan jika kita telah dijodohkan sejak lahir!" –well, aku tidak bisa menghentikan lidahku yang berujar begitu saja. Dan aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Lalu?" rasanya leherku dicekik kuat seketika mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang biasa saja. "Harusnya kita menjadi kekasih mulai sekarang!" kali ini aku memberanikan diri menatap langsung Sungmin.

"Fffttt... kenapa kau gugup begitu?"

"E?"

"Aku sudah tahu dari Siwon oppa tentang perasaanmu, Kyu. Dan sebenarnya..." Sungmin menggantung perkataannya membuatku merasa was-was dan cemas –okay, artinya sama saja. Dan apa itu? Siwon hyung ternyata bermulut ember.

"Kau melihat kacamata James Bond yang kita tonton difilm 007 Casino Royal?"

Meski bingung, aku mencoba mengingatnya kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Aku akan menerima mu bila kau memberikan kacamata yang mirip identik dengan yang dipakai James." Rahangku hampir saja jatuh mendengar syarat Sungmin yang terkesan aneh. Aku tahu dia mengidolakan James tetapi, Hell! Haruskah?

"Haruskah?"

"Harus! Atau kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, heh."

"Aniya! Aku sungguh mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Tunggu dan ku pastikan tidak dalam waktu yang lama."

"Dan ku pastikan ahjumma dan ahjussi juga Siwon hyung tidak membantumu." Aku memanyunkan bibir mendengar lanjutan perkataan Sungmin. "Usaha sendiri, Cho! Dan –aissshhh. Aku sudah terlambat. Kita berpisah disini saja, kau pikir sendiri dulu disini." Sungmin menepuk bahu ku pelan dan melambai sambil berlari menjauh.

Aku menatap nanar punggung mungil Sungmin. Bila tidak mendapat bantuan orang rumah, bagaimana ya?

**:::**

"Hey, tuan Cho. Kita sudah lulus, apa kau belum menemukannya, heh." Aku mendengus kesal dengan kedatangan Sungmin bersama keluarganya dirumahku untuk merayakan hari kelulusan dimasa sekolah menengah atas kami.

"Aku kasihan saja bila kacamata itu ku berikan, bagaimana nasib kacamata petak yang kau pakai itu." Aku balik menyindirnya, –hey! Jangan katakan aku si mulut berpedas bila tidak bisa mematahkan perkataan orang lain.

Bila tidak salah, mulai 7 bulan lalu tiba-tiba saja saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin, dia memakai kacamata berframe kotak. Setahuku Sungmin tidak sering berhadapan dengan layar monitor atau kegiatan yang merusak mata. Sungmin memberitahu minusnya masih tergolong rendah, hanya ia gunakan untuk membaca atau kegiatan lain yang memerlukan ketelitian.

Aku tertawa nista melihat Sungmin diam dan tidak berkutik lagi, ia lebih memilih langsung duduk diatas sofa. Aku menyusul duduk disebelahnya, menyenggol bahu Sungmin pelan. "Aku memang belum mendapatkannya, tapi kau masih mau menunggu ku, bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum mengejek ke arahku.

"Apa kau yang harapkan setelah menghina ku, tuan Cho?"

"Aku masih mengharapkan cintamu, tentu saja." Aku mulai menggodanya. Rona merah muncul dipipi gembil Sungmin, karena tidak tahan, aku mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Ehem..." deheman berat hyung menyadarkan ku atau mungkin juga Sungmin bahwa disini masih dalam ruang lingkup keluarga. "Mian hyung..." aku menyengir aneh.

Setelah makan malam, kami mulai berbincang. Appa Sungmin atau ahjussi Lee yang memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun akan kuliah di Perancis?"

"Nde. Ahjussi." Kataku sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Apa Sungmin tahan menunggu Kyuhyun?" Siwon hyung menggoda sahabat manis ku itu. Dan wajahnya mulai memerah lagi, hahaha –Sungmin sangat mudah untuk merona. Memang Sungmin memilih kuliah di Seoul saja, tidak jauh dari perkomplekan rumah kami. Dan aku menyetujui saja, semua berhak memilih bukan.

"Kapan berangkat Kyu?" kali ini ahjumma Lee yang bertanya.

"Satu bulan lagi, ahjumma." Siwon hyung mewakili jawabanku.

**:::**

"Ada tamu, Kyu." Aku mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk sedikit apron putih kecil dipinggangku guna menghalau kotoran atau yah –anggap saja sebuah kebiasaan semenjak aku bekerja part time direstoran Korea milik Kim Kibum –dia adalah teman kuliah ku.

Aku membungkuk khas orang Korea kepada pengunjung asing itu, mengantarkan mereka sampai ke meja yang kosong dan mencatat pesanan. Terkadang salah satu dari mereka bertanya tentang makanan, pernah juga aku menghadapi pengunjung yang minta diajari beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Korea.

Restoran ala Korea masih sedikit di London, jadi tidak heran banyak pengunjung yang datang.

Aku mengelap peluh setelah bekerja seharian. Beratnya di hari Libur ya ini. Aku harus bekerja dari pagi. Kibum menepuk pelan punggungku. Dia juga membantu disini. "Aku antar pulang." Tawarnya. Aku tersenyum sumringah, "Kau memang paling tahu kepahitanku, Bum!"

**:::**

Aku segera menelefon hyung begitu selesai membaca pesan singkatnya. "Hyung. Aku tidak akan menerimanya! Percaya padaku, aku sudah bekerja paruh waktu direstoran Kibum..." –lalu aku menjelaskan kegiatanku dan upaya yang ku raih untuk mencukupi kebutuhan ku sendiri disini. Hyung memang keras kepala. Dia bersikeras mengirimiku uang lebih dari yang sudah appa berikan.

Appa ku adalah orang yang berwatak keras dan disiplin. Beliau sudah membiayai kuliah dan tempat tinggal juga uang saku setiap bulan –yang lebih dari cukup. Aku bekerja hanya untuk mencari pengalaman seperti kata Sungmin.

Mengingat Sungmin aku jadi sangat merindukannya. Aku akui dia lebih berpikiran dewasa daripada aku. Selama disini, Sungmin lah yang memberikan sugesti ini dan itu agar aku lebih mandiri. Dan semua itu membuat rasa kagum ku padanya tidak berkurang. Apalagi rasa cintaku, hehehehe.

Malam hari aku belum bisa tidur. Aku akan melakukan tiga kegiatan wajib, selesai mengerjakan tugas atau belajar sekedarnya maka aku akan berselancar didunia internet.

Tujuan utama ku adalah mencari katalog-katalog online yang menjual kacamata. Sial bagiku, kacamata yang ada di film Wanted telah lama sold out dan tidak tahu apa masih diproduksi atau tidak. Namun, berusaha tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Kegiatan ketiga, tentu saja tidak jauh dari game. Melalui PSP biasanya sebab bisa sambil tiduran. Jangan tanya aku tidur jam berapa.

**:::**

"Aku bertaruh, sepulangnya ke Korea. Kau pasti dijuluki mata Panda." aku memutar bola mata mendengar ejekan Changmin setiap paginya. Aku lebih memilih membenamkan wajah ke buku tebal bertajuk Inggris-Jerman diatas meja daripada meladeninya. Rasa kantuk menyerangku lebih awal hari ini.

"Kau akan tidur lagi?" aku bisa mendengar suara Kibum yang berat, pasti dia baru datang. Aku menganggguk kecil. Memberi isyarat tangan yang menyatakan 'seperti biasa, ok.'

"Dasar kau ini."

Sepanjang pelajaran yang ku lakukan adalah tidur. 2 jam pelajaran saja sudah cukup buatku. Lalu aku akan meminjam buku catatan Kibum dan mengulangnya pada malam hari.

Seperti biasa aku akan langsung pulang bersama Kibum menuju restorannya, bedanya, kali ini Changmin ikut. "Tidak ada gratis." Kalimat datar Kibum sukses membuatku tertawa ngakak. Apalagi wajah Changmin yang tertekuk aneh.

"Dasar Food Monster." Ejekku.

**:::**

Tahun ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Liburan kali ini aku gunakan untuk mengejar bahan materi perkuliahan begitupun dengan Kibum –ah! Jangan lupakan Changmin dan beberapa teman kuliah kami yang memilih untuk tidak pulang. Kami bertiga dan lainnya sepakat tinggal direstoran Kibum. Disana tersedia kamar yang bisa ditempati lagipula Kibum memutuskan tetap membuka restoran meski keluarganya balik ke Korea.

Malam natal pengunjung sangat banyak berdatangan, aku dan Changmin yang menjadi pelayan sampai kepayahan. Koki hanya ada dua, Kibum dan Ryewook –teman kuliah sebangsa dengan kami. Aiden, Marcus, Shi Yuan, dan Max juga ikut membantu.

"BRENGSEK!" aku segera menoleh ke asal teriakan begitupun orang-orang disini. Dimeja sudut sana sedang terjadi pertengkaran antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang perempuan menyiram air ke kepala yang laki-laki. Astaga! Apa yang begituan masih zaman?

Tidak ambil pusing, aku mendatangi meja mereka. Berusaha bersikap sopan dan ramah.

"Permisi. Apa ada yang salah?"

Perempuan asing itu mendelik tidak suka ke arahku, "Tidak! Hanya seorang brengsek yang aku putuskan malam ini." setelahnya perempuan itu pergi keluar dari restoran. Aku menghela nafas melihat sikapnya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kepada si lelaki. Aku meringis sesaat melihat wajahnya yang kusut dan basah.

Dari belakang, Changmin datang membawa handuk kecil. Aku mengambil dan menyodorkannya kepada lelaki asing itu. "Silahkan." Ia menatapku. Lantas tersenyum kecil dan menerima handuk itu.

"Terimakasih dan maaf untuk itu."

"Tidak apa."

Aku menunggui lelaki itu membenah diri, sebagai pelayan sudah sepatutnya aku memberi kenyamanan kepada setiap pengunjung seperti ini. Lelaki itu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan aku akan segera mengambil bill miliknya sebelum lelaki itu menginterupsiku untuk berhenti.

"Hey! Ambil saja uangnya, anggap saja sebagai bonus buatmu." Aku segera membungkuk dalam, "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah, kau sudah baik padaku. Kekasihku tadi, wajar dia marah. Aku memang sengaja melakukan hal yang membuatnya akan memutuskan aku." Mataku membola mendengar celotehannya. Sengaja?

"Aku mempunyai perempuan yang telah lama menungguku, setia kepadaku. Sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan kritis untuk berjuang hidup. Ini kesempatanku memperbaiki segalanya." Hatiku tersentuh begitu mendengar alasannya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain, "Aku turut mendoakan kesehatannya." Lelaki itu tersenyum sendu, aku bisa melihat kepahitan dan rasa bersalah dimatanya. "Terima kasih."

Aku menatap punggung lelaki itu yang mulai menjauh. Menghela nafas panjang melepas kesedihan yang sempat menjalari hatiku. Sudahlah, setidaknya dia masih punya kesempatan menjaga perempuan itu.

Saat membersihkan meja yang ditempati lelaki asing tadi, bingkisan kecil tertinggal dikursinya. Aku buru-buru keluar restoran sembari membawa kotak tersebut. Berharap lelaki itu masih ada disekitar sini. Kaki jenjangku berlari ke jalanan yang mungkin menjadi jalur lelaki itu.

Sekilas aku melihat sketsa punggungnya didepan, diantara banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dimalam natal. Aku berlari lagi, tidak perduli udara malam ditengah lebatnya salju yang menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"HEY!" seruku. Sedikit lagi dan aku berhasil meraih lengannya. Benar dugaanku, orang ini adalah lelaki itu. "Oh, ada apa?" dia kelihatan bingung.

Aku menetralkan nafasku sebentar, "Kau meninggalkan ini." Aku mengangkat bingkisan kecil itu didekatnya.

"Ah iya. Maaf sudah membuatmu kerepotan. Tapi, itu untukmu saja." Aku mengernyit. "Tadinya akan ku berikan kepada kekasih err –maksudku mantan kekasih. Sepertinya sekarang tidak mungkin lagi kan. Jadi, kau bisa memilikinya. Isinya hanya kacamata perempuan, untuk kekasihmu mungkin? Hahahahahaha... sudah ya."

Aku terpaku ditempat. Menatap silih berganti kotak dan lelaki asing yang telah hilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

Kacamata?

Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Sebersit harapan yang bisa dikatakan tidak mungkin melayang-layang dipikiranku. Aku menatap langit yang menjatuhkan butiran es berwarna putih yang sangat indah.

Bingkisan itu telah seutuhnya terbuka. Tinggal membuka kotak berwarna purple kelam itu dan menemukan kacamata disana. Aku menghela panjang, perlahan aku membuka nya dan... gelap. Ah maaf, aku menutup mata karena gugup.

Yang ku temukan adalah...

"Miracle of Christmas." Gumamku haru.

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kacamata ini adalah kacamata yang ku cari selama ini.

**:::**

Hyung masih saja memarahiku karena tidak pulang libur natal kemarin. Demi apa, eomma, appa, bahkan Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka memaklumi aku yang sibuk.

Hyung juga bersikeras ingin mengunjungiku –yang ku tolak mentah-mentah, aku rasa hyung benar-benar brother compleks! Lama-kelamaan perhatian hyung itu membuatku risih.

Aku mulai membuka surat baru yang dikirimkan Sungmin dari Korea. Alat telekomunikasi memang sudah canggih, namun Sungmin menyukai saling berkirim surat. Katanya, dia ingin merasakan seperti di film yang ia tonton. Tapi kami juga sering bertelefonan atau chattingan. Surat ini Sungmin alaskan sebagai kenangan yang bisa disimpan untuk selamanya.

Dan itu benar adanya.

Aku sendiri lebih nyaman dan excited saat menulis surat buat Sungmin. Sampai pusing sendiri bagaimana surat itu bisa kelihatan indah dan tidak membosankan.

Kami berkirim surat dalam rentang waktu seminggu atau hanya beberapa hari. Tidak heran tumpukan surat dari Sungmin memenuhi laci mejaku.

Aku tertawa kecil membaca suratnya. Sungmin bercerita bahwa ia mempunyai peliharaan baru. Choco –anjing pudel berbulu coklat. Sungmin bahkan ikut mengirimkan gambar anjing dan dirinya. Sungmin bercerita kesenangannya mempunyai 'teman' baru.

Aku segera menulis surat balasan, mengatakan Sungmin dan Choco seperti ibu dan anak. Hahahaha. Aku sangat suka menggodanya.

Selagi menulis surat, perhatianku tertuju kepada foto Sungmin dan Choco yang menempati tempat disamping foto-foto kiriman Sungmin yang lain dan kotak purple kelam yang berisikan kacamata. Aku berencana akan meminta cuti sebulan kepada pihak universitas; 3 bulan ke depan dari bulan Januari ini. Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin. Kepulanganku ini tentunya tidak ada yang tahu termasuk hyung, hyung yang bermulut ember.

**:::**

Berbekal backpack yang menampung barang-barang penting saja, pertama kali aku mendatangi rumah Sungmin. Aku tahu hari ini universitas di Korea libur –hari Minggu. Banyak peluang bila Sungmin ada dirumahnya. Namja ku itu paling malas keluar rumah. Aduh, aku geli sendiri memikirkan 'namjaku'.

Aku melihat ahjumma Lee menyiram bunga dihalaman depan rumah, ibu mertua yang berperawakan sangat keibuan itu pasti terkejut melihat kedatanganku. "Annyeong haseyo..." aku sedikit berteriak ke arahnya yang fokus pada bunga.

"Anyeo... Kyuhyun?!" pekik ahjumma Lee atau sebentar lagi aku harus memanggilnya eomma, hehehe. Wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik itu menjatuhkan selang airnya dan memelukku erat. "Astaga! Kenapa tidak bilang akan pulang?" aku menyengir aneh setelah ahjumma/eomma Lee melepas pelukannya.

"Mian, ahjumma. Aku ingin memberi kejutan." Ahjumma Lee menyentil dahiku pelan, "Kau masih saja jahil. Apa kau sudah pulang ke rumah?" aku maklum ahjumma bertanya begitu, ia pasti melihat bawaanku yang masih lengkap.

"Belum. Aku tidak sabar bertemu Sungmin. Dia ada didalam kan, ahjumma?"

Ahjumma Lee menghela panjang, "Sudah ahjumma duga. Ya. Sungmin ada didalam. Dia duduk dipekarangan belakang." Aku membungkuk sebagai penghormatan kecil lantas berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Rumah Sungmin tidak ada yang berubah, suasana dan harum dirumah ini masih sama. Identik dengan Sungmin. Dia sangat menyayangi rumah nya, Sungmin tidak akan kehabisan akal mendekor balik interior dirumah ini.

Aku terus berjalan sampai ke pekarangan belakang. Dengan langkah menjinjit, perlahan aku mendekat ke kursi panjang tempat sosok perempuan duduk. Yang ku pastikan adalah Sungmin.

Lalu aku menutup kedua mata Sungmin dengan tanganku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin tersentak. Tetapi, Sungmin tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

Aku membisikkan beberapa untaian kata didekat telinganya.

"Aku pulang..."

"Kyu?" lirih Sungmin.

Aku berdiri dihadapan Sungmin, berlutut didepannya guna mensejajarkan wajah ku dengannya. Tidak ku sangka wajah Sungmin begitu cantik. Lebih dari foto yang sering ia kirim. Wajah Sungmin bak ukiran malaikat disurga.

"Kau sangat cantik." Rona merah tercetak dipipi Sungmin –aihhh telah lama aku tidak melihatnya. "Kau mengerjaiku lagi, eoh?!" mata indahnya itu balik menatapku.

"Tidak. Ini kejutan sayang..." aku mulai menggodanya.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau panggilan seperti itu!" Sungmin memanyunkan bibir. Aku mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu, "Morning Kiss." Ujarku.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Jatah ciumanku dipagi hari."

"Tapi ini sudah siang, pabbo."

Aku mengecup lagi bibirnya, kali ini beserta lumatan kecil. "Day Kiss."

"Ya! Apa London membuatmu menjadi pervert!" aku tertawa renyah, tidak mengindahkan omelan Sungmin dan semakin gencar mencuri ciuman kecil dibibir, pipi, hidung, bahkan dahinya. Semua permukaan wajahnya. Aku sangat-sangat merindukan namjaku ini.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami dalam posisi ini, Sungmin yang sekarang berada dipangkuanku dan menyenderkan tubuhnya didalam dekapanku. Aku mengelus-elus rambut hitam panjang Sungmin. Terkadang bersenandung kecil mengisi kekosongan diantara kami. Aku dan Sungmin saling diam. Meresapi pelukan yang begitu nyaman.

"Kyuhyun." aku menelengkan kepala ke sumber suara dibelakang tempat kami duduk. Disana ahjumma Lee lengkap dengan apronnya. "Nde. Ahjumma."

"Ayo ke ruang makan. Keluargamu juga akan datang sebentar lagi." Aku mengangguk singkat dan ahjumma Lee balik ke dalam rumah.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Hhmmm."

"Kita ke ruang makan, ok." Sungmin mengangguk singkat. "Gendong aku, Kyu." Aku terkekeh kecil. Lama tidak bertemu, Sungmin menjadi manja sekali. Tapi aku menyukainya.

"Baiklah nyonya Cho."

"Kau sangat suka menggodaku Cho!"

"Hahahahaha."

**:::**

Aku mendapat jitakan sayang dari hyung juga eomma. Mereka terutama Siwon hyung tidak habisnya mengomeliku dari pertama bertemu. Hyung sendiri rela meninggalkan rapat yang ia ikuti setelah mendengar aku telah pulang. Hyung berlebihan sekali.

Akhirnya makan malam dimulai dengan tenang. Semua khusyuk dalam melahap makanan. Hal ini diajari sejak kecil, saat menghadapi makanan ada baiknya dalam keadaan tenang agar kita menikmati setiap limpahan hadiah dari Tuhan sehingga kita senantiasa bersyukur.

Seusai makan malam. Keluarga Cho dan Lee melanjutkan perbincangan yang tertunda. Topiknya tidak jauh dari aku.

"Kapan kau balik ke London?" appa bertanya.

"Aku baru sampai dan appa sudah menanyakan kapan pulang? Tch. Appa berniat mengusirku." Candaku mengundang gelak tawa yang lain.

"Aishhh. Anak ini."

Aku menatap Sungmin yang sibuk dengan es buahnya. Hidangan penutup. Tapi, sepanjang aku memperhatikan. Sungmin berulang kali salah memasukkan sendok ke dalam mangkuk es buah itu. Dia terlihat kesusahan.

Lantas aku menyadari, tatapan Sungmin selalu terarah kepadaku yang duduk didepannya.

"Sungmin-ah..." aku tiba-tiba berseru. Percakapan appa, eomma, ahjumma, ahjussi, dan Siwon hyung terhenti lalu memfokuskan atensi mereka kepadaku.

"Apa kau tidak puas memandangku? Perhatikan saja es buah mu, kau sampai salah memasukkan sendok. Hahahahaha." Aku tertawa lepas. Berhasil mengerjai Sungmin ditengah makan malam keluarga ini.

Namun, tidak biasanya yang lain tidak ikut tertawa. Merasa bodoh sendiri, aku menghentikan tawa itu. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

Sungmin juga tidak membalas candaanku, dia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Aku menatap eomma, appa, ahjussi, ahjumma, dan Siwon hyung bergantian.

Dan yang ku temukan hanya satu, air muka mereka menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Wae?" aku memecah kesunyian yang tercipta.

"Kyu soal itu..." ahjumma akan angkat bicara sebelum akhirnya Sungmin menyela cepat, "Ya! Kau melupakan sesuatu Cho. Aku masih menagih kacamata itu."

Aku menepuk dahi. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya." Aku buru-buru pergi menuju tas yang aku letakkan diruang tengah. Mengambil kotak purple kelam didalamnya. Lalu kembali lagi ke ruang makan.

"Lihat, akhirnya aku menemukan kacamata James Bond! Hehehehe." Aku mengguncang-guncang kotak itu tepat didepan wajah Sungmin. "Pakaikan padaku!" aku sedikit merengut. Sungmin tidak memekik senang atau setidaknya tersenyum lebar, ia malah memerintahku ketus.

Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Yang pasti setelah ini aku dan Sungmin resmi.

Aku memakaikan kacamata itu. Kacamata hitam berukuran besar yang terdapat ukiran metalik digagangnya.

Kacamata itu terlihat melekat pas diwajah Sungmin. Dan ia pantas menjadi seorang agen –tidak mungkin.

"Apa aku cantik?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" seruku gembira.

"Maka aku akan selalu mengenakannya. Pagi, siang, sore, dan malam."

Aku mengernyit, "Jangan menjadi orang aneh Sungmin. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan." Aku mencibir.

"Tidak akan aneh dan berlebihan bila yang memakai adalah orang **buta** seperti aku."

**-END-**

**Sebenarnya ini FF 'normal' d(ick) –kalian tahu maksudku kan? Itu loh, yang pake pemeran OC. Maaf banget kalo nih cerita ngegantung abis. Apalagi banyak typo(s) ! D(ick) gk pernah jauh-jauh dari namanya typo(s) ! Alur kecepatan ! Dan cerita aneh !**

**Ini gak d(ick) baca ulang, lagi males -_-. Jadi ganti nama dan beberapa penjelasan memakai 'Replace'. Nah, kalo ketemu ada yang ganjil –maaf sebesae-besarnya.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Review kalian akan sangat membantu d(ick) membuat cerita terutama kritik nya!**


End file.
